It's Dangerous To Ignore A Threat
by Spike'slilangel
Summary: An unknown man has been threatening Yuki, saying that if he doesn't leave Shuichi, there will be dire consequences. On the night that Yuki is to confront the man, he doesn't. What will happen if the man doesn't get his way? P.S. I do not own Gravitation
1. Broken Promises, Sort Of

Author's Note: This was based on a dream that I had…well, not the entire thing, but bits and pieces…Thanks for reading!

Broken Promises, Sort Of

Shuichi was crying again. He was sitting on a bench outside the N-G building with his head in his hands, wondering why he deserved such punishment. Hadn't he been through enough? Hadn't he spent three years of his life trying to get to this moment? Why had God seen fit to take it from him?

Yuki stood in front of his lover, not sure what to say. His hand reached for a cigarette, forgetting for a moment that its owner had quit a year ago because of the man that was crying. The man that was crying because of him…again.

"Shuichi, you'll have other concerts," Yuki said, putting a comforting hand on the younger man's head.

Shuichi looked up with red eyes and a runny nose. Yuki flinched. He hadn't meant for this to happen.

"But they won't be like this one would have been. This one would have been special because you asked if you could come. **You** asked, not me. It was the first time ever and now it's ruined!" Shuichi finished, the end coming out as a wail. He put his head back in his hands. Yuki sighed and knelt down so that they were pretty much eye to eye.

"Shuichi, look at me," the blonde said, taking Shuichi's hands in his so that he wouldn't have anything to hide behind. "I'm sorry that this happened. I was really looking forward to it, too. But I'll be at every single one of your concerts after this. I'll even skip a deadline if I have to. Just give me this once, okay?"

Shuichi sniffed, thinking through his lover's offer. Finally, a small smile formed on his lips. "Fine, but what is it, exactly that you have to do tonight?"

Yuki stood up so fast that Shuichi had trouble processing what had happened. The novelist took a few steps backs and very carefully did not look at the other man.

Shuichi narrowed his eyes. "I know what it is." At this, Yuki gave him wide eyes. How the hell had he found out? Yuki had tried so hard to keep it from him so he wouldn't be worried.

"Shuichi stood up and flung himself at the author. "Oh, Yuki. It's that man, isn't it? The one that keeps threatening you? Are you meeting him tonight?"

Yuki's arms automatically wrapped themselves around Shuichi, holding him close. "That man" had been calling their house frequently for the past few months, threatening Yuki that if he didn't leave Shuichi, something awful would happen. Yuki had thought that Shuichi hadn't known, but he should have known better.

"Yes, to all of your questions. He told me that tonight was the last night to heed his warning. I told him that I would like to meet him before he did anything else. I have to go straighten this whole thing out. Or beat the hell out of him. Whichever comes first," Yuki answered, contemplating if he had ever really intended to talk to the man. Maybe he had planned on beating the hell out of him the whole time. Didn't matter, either way. The man was going to be in a lot of pain after Yuki was through with him.

A pulse of fear caused Shuichi's heart to tighten painfully. He pulled back enough to look into Yuki's eyes. "I'm not going to tell you not to go. I know it wouldn't do me any good if I tried, but please be careful. Please come back to me. I love you," Shuichi said, eyes shining with fear, concern, and love. That look undid Yuki.

"Fuck him," he growled and pulled Shuichi into a bruising kiss. When they parted for air, Yuki picked him up bridal style and carried him to the car. They had about four hours until Shuichi's concert. It wasn't nearly enough time for Yuki to do what he wanted, but it was enough.

"Are you sure, Yuki?" Shuichi whispered as he was placed gently into the car. He had to wait for Yuki to get into the car for his answer.

Yuki smirked. "I'm not missing your concert because of some prick. Let him try to do something," and with that, he drove away, unaware of the pair of eyes watching them with disappointment and anger.


	2. Poor Shuichi

Poor Shuichi!

The Next Day….

**Shuichi's POV**

When Shuichi went to work the next day, he was extremely bright and shiny. No one could take the smile off of his face. Last night had gone perfectly. Yuki and he had done "that" for four hours and then they had both gone to his concert together. Then afterwards, they did "that" again until they couldn't do "that" anymore. He had fallen asleep and woken up in his lover's arms. All in all, nothing could ruin Shuichi's day.

**Yuki's POV**

Yuki woke up to the telephone ringing. He groaned and reluctantly got out of bed. He was exhausted. He didn't think he had ever had that much sex in his entire life. And it all had been in one night. He hadn't been able to help himself though. Shuichi had been so sexy on stage, that afterwards he had to make sure Shuichi knew exactly who he belonged to.

"Hello?" Yuki said into the phone gruffly. If it was Mika or Tatsuha or his editor, he was going to kill them.

"You must be either very sure of yourself or very stupid, Eiri Yuki," said a rasping voice that had become all too familiar in the past few months. Yuki froze, anger waking him up faster than the strongest coffee.

"What the hell do you want?" Yuki barked into the phone. He was so fed up with this shit. Why couldn't this person leave him alone and get a life?

"You know what I want. I want you away from Shuichi," the voice answered and Yuki could hear the grin that was on the man's face.

"Why?" Yuki asked for the first time. He really didn't know why he hadn't asked before.

"Because I want him for myself, but since you did not leave him last night like you were supposed to, I can see that you will not give him up. Therefore he will die. It may be clichéd of me, but if I cannot have him, no one can," said the voice and then the phone went dead.

Yuki stared at the phone, as if it would give him answers. Fear was making his heart thump painfully in his chest. The man was going to kill Shuichi? No. Yuki wouldn't let that happen. Even if that meant he would have to leave him. Yuki put his head in his hands and cried for the first time in three years.

**Shuichi's POV**

Shuichi's cell phone started ringing. His eyes lit up as he realized it was Yuki's ringtone.

"Yuki!" Shuichi yelled into the phone, too excited to keep his voice down.

"Meet me for lunch at the top of Tokyo Tower," was the gruff reply before the phone went silent.

Shuichi blinked before jumping in the air, which was accompanied by a fist pump. "Yahoo! Yuki asked me to lunch! Bye!" he yelled, much to the dismay of Hiro and Fujisaki. His voice had gone supersonic on them. He also then proceeded to run out of the studio.

He managed to get to Tokyo Tower in record time. He even scaled the building because he thought the elevator was going to take too long. When he reached the top, he immediately spotted Yuki.

"Yuki!" Shuichi called, an enormous grin on his face. When Yuki turned, however, the grin faded. Shuichi knew the look that was clouding the other man's face. It was the look that Yuki had had when they first met. The angry, closed off face.

"Yuki?" Shuichi asked, unsure why that look was back. He couldn't recall doing something to make the novelist mad.

"We're over, Shuichi. I don't want to be with you anymore. Don't try to get me back again. It won't work," Yuki said, causing Shuichi to take step back. Why was he saying this? They had been through so much together and Yuki had pretty much confessed his love to him last night. He might not have said the words, but Shuichi had known.

"What?" was the only word that Shuichi could manage to say. Tears began to form and he knew it wouldn't be long before they spilled over.

"You heard what I said. We're done. I've found someone new," Yuki said and that did it. Shuichi dropped to the ground, tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

**Yuki's POV**

He hated seeing Shuichi like this, but he didn't know what else to do. He didn't want Shuichi to get hurt because of him. Even though this was hurting him, at least he would live. All he wanted to do was to go to the younger man and put his arms around him, but it was too dangerous. Yuki would not allow someone else to lose their life because of him.

"Who?" Shuichi asked in a whisper, not bothering to look up him.

"Ryuichi Sakuma," Yuki said before he could stop himself. He didn't know why that had been the name to pop into his head, but he would stick to it now that he had said it.

"S-Sakuma-san?" Shuichi asked and this time he did look up. Confusion was shining through his violet eyes. He stood up, walking toward Yuki.

"You're lying. Sakuma-san wouldn't be with you," Shuichi said and Yuki mentally slapped himself. He had forgotten that the other man was in love with Shuichi. How he had forgotten, he wasn't sure. Ryuichi Sakuma was his biggest rival in love, after all. Maybe it was because he knew that Shuichi wouldn't leave him.

"Ryu never loved you. He only said that to get closer to me," Yuki said, lying through his teeth. Shuichi took another step toward him. Yuki needed to take a step back, but he couldn't. He needed to stand his ground if he was going to pull this lie off.

"I don't believe you," Shuichi said and took another step. Yuki did the only thing he could think of. He hit Shuichi for the first time in three years.


	3. The Truth Comes Out

Author's Note: Since it was my dream, I was in it. I really don't want to be in the story, so my part will be played by Tohma…Thanks for reading! And since it was a dream, there were no people on top of Tokyo Tower.

The Truth Comes Out

Shuichi put a hand to his cheek, already able to feel the swelling. It was going to be a nasty one. Yuki hadn't held back at all with his punch. But the hit didn't really hurt. What hurt was that Yuki had hit him at all. It had been a very long time since he had done it.

"I still don't believe you," Shuichi whispered, cringing as it hurt to talk. Yuki narrowed his eyes and pulled back his fist. Shuichi was ready for it this time so when it came, he went with it. What he didn't expect was for Yuki to keep on hitting him.

Punch after punch was thrown and before long, Shuichi couldn't move at all. He could just lie on the ground. He really didn't understand what had happened. Maybe Yuki had been telling the truth the entire time. Maybe he really didn't want to be with Shuichi anymore.

"Eiri!" a sharp, familiar voice hissed, cutting through the silence. Yuki stopped hitting the other man to turn and face his elder. Tohma stood there, horrified at the sight in front of him. What the hell was Eiri doing? Why was he beating up Shindo-san?

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" Yuki growled, crossing his arms across his chest.

"What on earth are you doing?" Tohma asked, gesturing toward Shuichi. Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm teaching the brat a lesson," Yuki replied, kicking Shuichi for good measure.

"And what lesson would that be?" Tohma wanted to know, eyes glinting with malice. He wasn't really sure when he had become so protective of the boy. All he knew was that no one was going to hurt him. Not even Eiri.

"I told him I found somebody new. He didn't believe me. So, I'm beating the belief into him," Yuki said and Tohma stared at him. Found somebody new? As if. Anyone could see that Yuki was head over heels in love with Shuichi.

"Really? Tell me then. Who is it?" Tohma asked and he thought he saw Yuki flinch.

"Ryuichi Sakuma."

It was Tohma's turn to raise an eyebrow. He even laughed. The thought that Ryu would have anything to do with Eiri was ridiculous. Ryu's love for Shuichi was painfully obvious. And so was his hatred for the novelist. There was simply no way that they were together.

"It's true," Yuki said, a bit more forcefully then needed.

"Oh. Then you wouldn't want me to do this, right?" Tohma asked, taking Kumagoro out of his jacket pocket. Yuki stared at the pink bunny, not really sure why Tohma was dangling it over the edge of the building.

"What is that?" Yuki asked, not realizing his mistake.

"If you and Ryu were truly an item, then you would know how special Kumagoro is to him. He's his best friend and if anything were to happen to him, Ryu would just die. From this height, there is no way that Kumagoro would survive a fall," Tohma said, smiling evilly at Yuki.

"Oh, now I remember! Why do you have Kumagoro?" Yuki asked, actually sounding nervous.

"Ryu needed me to babysit Kumagoro while he took care of something. Now, either admit you are lying or Kumagoro flies," Tohma said, pretending to drop the stuffed rabbit. Yuki lurched forward and grabbed Kumagoro, taking him away from Tohma.

"How could you sacrifice Kumagoro? Ryu would be devastated and I don't want to see him sad," Yuki said through gritted teeth. He wanted to throw up. The words that he was saying were physically making him ill.

Tohma glared at him. "Fine. If you want to continue this charade, I have no choice but to call Ryu." He took out his cell phone and hit the button that would speed dial Ryu. If Tohma looked really closely, he could almost make out the beads of sweat on Yuki's brow.

"Hey, Tohma. What's up?" Ryuichi asked when he answered the phone. Tohma's eyebrow went up again. He wasn't being his usual childish self. Something serious must have happened.

"Are you and Eiri dating?" Tohma asked into the phone. He had to take the phone away from his ear since Ryuichi started laughing loudly.

"Of course not. Where in the hell did you come up with an idea like that?" Ryuichi asked, completely puzzled.

"From Eiri. He has told both me and Shuichi that you two are together. He even beat Shuichi when he didn't believe him. Do you know why he said you two were dating?" Tohma asked and was rewarded with silence. Ryuichi had hung up on him. But that was okay. He would be there any minute.

"Ryuichi has denied the two of seeing each other. Now what do you have to say for yourself?" Tohma asked, going over to check on Shuichi. He was unconscious. Tohma sighed. It had been so long since Shuichi had gotten into any trouble.

"Please, Tohma. Shuichi's in danger. A man keeps calling telling me to leave him and today he said he was going to kill Shuichi if I didn't. I didn't know what else to do," Yuki whispered and Tohma's gaze finally softened.

"Oh, Eiri. Why didn't you tell anyone? We could have gotten K to protect Shuichi. You know nobody gets through him. He would never-" Tohma never got to finish that sentence as he was interrupted by a very loud, "Eiri Yuki!"

Ryuichi landed a few feet away from them, having been dropped off by a helicopter. His breathing was ragged and he looked absolutely livid.

"How dare you hurt Shuichi! What the hell is your problem? When I told you I was going to kill him, I wasn't being serious. I just wanted you to leave!" Ryuichi yelled, much to the surprise of everyone present.

"You were the one calling?" Yuki asked, hands balling into fists. Tohma just watched, while simultaneously trying to wake up Shuichi.

"Duh. Who else is in love with Shuichi?" Ryuichi asked, stalking towards Yuki. He was pissed. No one hurt his Shuichi. No one.

"Even if I did leave, Shuichi would have found me. He would not have run into your arms. You might as well just give up because I'm not leaving him. And he sure as hell isn't leaving me," Yuki said, getting into Ryuichi's face.

Before any punches were thrown, Shuichi woke up. He took one look at everything going on and knew, without a doubt, what had happened. He was a bit surprised that Sakuma-san was the caller. He was even more surprised that it was Tohma who was helping him up. But the thing that surprised him the most was that there were tears in Yuki's eyes.

"Oh, Yuki!" Shuichi cried, flinging himself into his lover's arms. Ryuichi watched with a bitterness that could never be matched. Tohma patted him on the shoulder before grabbing his hand and pulling him away.

"Shuichi, I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?" Yuki asked, sobbing into Shuichi's shoulder. Shuichi hurt everywhere, but he was glad. Because it showed him how much Yuki cared for him.

"I will. On one condition," Shuichi said, pulling back enough to look Yuki in the eyes.

"Anything," Yuki whispered.

"Just say three little words and I'll forgive you."

Yuki thought for a moment, wondering what three words Shuichi wanted to hear, and then it hit him. "I love you." And he meant every word.


End file.
